Problem: $ {4.087 \div 0.61 = ?} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }61\text{ go into }{408}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${408}\div61={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{42}$ $\text{How many times does }61\text{ go into }{427}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${427}\div61={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {4.087 \div 0.61 = 6.7} $